


I Can Teach You a Lesson

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, cameos from Mandy & Lisa & Su, just a tad bc Mor's got a mouth on her, not rly underage but you know, well maybe not XD, with a spot of LisaSu just bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Morag is rude, crude, and wishing Padma would see her in a different light. If only her mouth and mind didn't do her in.





	I Can Teach You a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

"UGH! I _hate_ boys!" Mandy exclaimed.

The other Ravenclaw girls in the sixth-year dormitory laughed at her outburst. Padma, who was nearest and working on some homework, calmed her friend down. "What now?"

"Mike and Terr are downstairs, corrupting Tony," Mandy stated. "As if it's bad if _one_ of us in this House remains innocent."

"Emphasis on _'one,'_ " Morag agreed, and she laughed when Mandy and Padma each threw a pillow at her.

"Not everyone's some pervy boy trapped in a girl's body," Padma teased.

Morag pushed her dark brown hair off her shoulder. "I wholly acknowledge that I am a curious young woman…who wouldn't mind a good fuck."

Her roommates groaned. "Oh, no…," Su moaned as Lisa covered her ears. "C'mon, Morag. You know you can't swear with Lisa around."

"Yes, her ears are dainty," Mandy joked.

Su gave her a look and removed Lisa's hands from her ears. "Come on, Lisa. We don't have to stay here."

Lisa nodded. "I'd much rather study in the library—where it's quiet," she added, looking at Morag.

Morag rolled her eyes. "If you're so smart, then you should know that words are just words. And," she continued, facing Mandy, "boys are just boys. There's little that separate them from us. In fact, we have all the parts they do—balls and pricks—"

Lisa stood up sharply. "That's it! I'm leaving!"

"—except ours are reversed and inside us—"

Su collected her and her girlfriend's stuff, and they left the dorm. Meanwhile, Mandy was taken by a fit of giggles from Morag's language, and Padma had Morag fixed with a look of disapproval. "St—stop!" Mandy gasped.

Morag grinned. "I don't understand the problem." She looked at Padma. "You've read books on anatomy, too, haven't you?"

Padma blushed and scoffed. "You truly are crass, Morag." She heaved a sigh and turned away from Morag with her homework.

Morag frowned and gave Mandy a look, who quickly sobered up and straightened her robes. "I think I'll go give the boys a piece of my mind," Mandy announced. "Maybe if I find Kevin or Stephen, they'll get Mike and Terry to leave Tony alone." She waved to the other two girls. "Don't worry about sending out a search party for me!" The door shut behind her—a heavy alert that Morag and Padma were alone.

Morag silently thanked the powers that be that Mandy knew Morag liked Padma, because it helped with someone helping. If it had been Lisa or Su, Morag would've had to hit them upside the head with a spell for them to realize anything, because Lisa and Su were already plenty lost in each other. Morag smirked; she'd love to be as lost in Padma.

"You do too much homework," the brunette announced, sitting and flopping back on Padma's bed. She turned her head, her view obstructed by Padma's skirt and arm.

"And you do too much reading," Padma quipped. Though her tone was reproving, her smirk betrayed her.

"Brat," Morag growled, reaching up and tickling Padma's side. The effect was immediate: Padma laughed and dropped her quill, and she shoved her parchment to the side so it wouldn't be wrinkled.

"Wait! Wuh—wait!" she laughed, doubling over Morag's arm and trapping it so Morag would stop. She gasped. "Okay, okay…!"

"You're too nice to Lisa," Morag stated, not tugging her arm free. With it trapped against Padma's chest, she didn't mind it being caught. "She has to grow up at some point."

Padma sighed and leaned back, taking Morag's arm with her. "Yeah, but…it's still school. We should be allowed a carefree life for as long as we want."

"Then I should be free to talk about dicks and pussies—sorry, penises and vaginas," Morag corrected when Padma grunted.

"Your mouth really is filthy."

"But you would hate it if it weren't. Then I wouldn't be me."

"Perhaps." Padma sat up again, releasing Morag's arm, and crossed her legs. "But you're all bravado. If you had actually done it, you'd be bragging about it."

"Good point," Morag acquiesced. She loosened her tie and removed it, pausing to open the first couple of buttons on her shirt. It was early spring, but it felt like summer in the tower. Of course, Morag knew it probably felt that way only when she was this close to Padma. "Hey, Paddie?"

The Indian witch snorted at the ridiculous moniker. "Yes, 'Raggie'?"

Morag grinned and hooked an arm around Padma's waist, tugging her sideways to fall across Morag's torso. "I haven't done it, you know."

"As if I need to know."

The brunette frowned. "I wasn't being friendly when I complimented you on your sari two years ago."

"You're bringing up the Yule Ball?"

"Why not? I figure that's when I started hitting on you."

Padma squirmed and pulled a face. "I'm not…"

"Don't tell me that until you've had a boyfriend or suddenly get one," Morag challenged.

She looked at Morag. "And why are you so sure you _are_?"

"Because I'm incredibly attracted to you," the green-eyed witch replied.

"…why me?"

"Because you're Paddie." Morag reclined on her elbows, letting Padma rest her head in her lap. "Seriously? Agh, okay. Because you're smart, wicked, and not as tame as your sister would like to think. You're an eagle with balls—second only to mine."

Padma laughed. "Wow, you do know how to sweet-talk a person, don't you?"

Morag leaned over her and locked eyes with her. "Hey, I might have an Auror's mouth, but I'm trying to be sincere. But…I like it when you're honest. Your honesty has a hint of McGonagall in it, but it always shows you care. It's never the brutal honesty that Lavender Brown claims is her way of 'showing her friendship.'" She rolled her eyes. "But you can correct me whenever, or snipe at me—I don't mind."

Padma fixed her with a thoughtful stare. "Then stop saying 'pricks' and 'dicks.'" She scrunched up her nose. "It's…distasteful.

The brunette blinked. "But I can say 'cunnies'?"

Padma laughed again. "Dear Merlin…! Morag!"

"What? We're both girls."

"That, we are."

"We both know what there is to know about our bodies."

"That, we do."

Morag bit her bottom lip. "We both know that everything about our bodies is normal…natural."

Padma tried to hide her shiver with a scoff. "Then please frig in private, Morag."

The other witch burst out laughing. " _Now_ who's got the filthy mouth?" She looked down at Padma…and then she leaned further to rest her head awkwardly on her friend's bosom. "Ah, Padma…"

"Morag."

Morag stared at her, hooking her arm around Padma's waist again. "Your heart's beating very fast, you know."

Padma's cheeks darkened with color.

The brunette sat up and kissed Padma's cheek. When the dark-skinned witch didn't shy away, Morag kissed her cheek again, kissing down her cheek and across to her mouth. At first she pecked Padma's lips; then Padma kissed her back, and Morag deepened it, mixing their tongues over and over and over.

The kiss was passionate and turned Morag on more than she had been before. It reminded her of the few times she'd gone swimming and had been in a steamy spring, letting the steam fog all around her until it was hard to breathe. A similar warmth washed over her, and she moved her arm off Padma's waist, grasping the bottom edge of Padma's gray skirt and slowly pushing it up.

Padma momentarily froze, but then she took Morag's face in her hands and continued to kiss her. Apparently she approved this time, as she did not stop her and seemed to kiss back with a little more attention.

Morag pushed the girl's skirt up the rest of the way, just resting her hand on Padma's vagina. The heat was hotter than what thrummed through Morag's body, and, when she pressed one finger against Padma, she felt scorched. She was hot, damp, and excited, and Padma jerked when Morag slowly starting to rub that sweet spot through her panties.

The horizontal witch hooked a finger into her friend's partially open shirt, and Morag gently moved her legs out from under Padma until she was beside Padma. Padma, meanwhile, broke their lip-lock and began to kiss down Morag's neck, her fingers opening Morag's shirt the rest of the way. Her only pauses came from more jerks as Morag rubbed harder, and she bucked into Morag when Morag pressed harder.

Padma kissed the sensitive skin above Morag's breasts before testing the waters and nibbling at it. She pulled Morag's bra down and looked up at Morag, just to snog her again before kissing her breasts more.

Morag moaned with pleasure when finally— _finally_ —something she'd seen in one of her dreams came true. Padma was suckling her, and her hands were all over Padma. She decided it was time to breach the barrier, and she slid the panties aside, shoving one digit and then a second into the other witch. Automatically, Padma gasped, her yell swallowed as Morag reclaimed her mouth and pumped her fingers.

It was amazing, having this witch, this girl, this _woman_ , wriggling in her arms. Morag knew she'd had a thing for Padma for several years and understood it might've been more lust than love…but, as Padma came and panted, her breath moist against Morag's neck, her body cuddled against her friend's…Morag had to wonder if this would be the weird start to something more.

She removed her hand and cleaned it with a spell, tidying Padma's clothes afterward. Morag tugged her bra back up but didn't bother buttoning her shirt; Padma was a little too attached to her at the moment for Morag to close it, and Morag didn't want to bother her from the light nap into which she'd just fallen. Besides, knowing Padma, Morag would need a good story for Padma to explain to herself why she had done what she had done, since she "liked wizards."

Though…Padma smiled against Morag's shoulder in her sleep. Perhaps Padma wouldn't be in denial, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my Merlin…! 0.0! I've written slash smut before, but not femslash smut. Not too bad, I hope? 'Sides, I think I really liked Morag/Padma—especially Morag. Her and her Auror's mouth! XD But she does care for Padma. ;]
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :O
> 
> 2017 note: XDDD *ROFL* Dayum, that was good. I have a v solid idea of what Morag's like, esp in her younger days, and it was a delight to reread this. Sadly, if you're reading this on FFN, it's censored to keep me within site guidelines. If you're reading this on AO3 or on tumblr, then you've got the story in its true entirety. :3c I originally revisited this 2011 fic in 2012 to do a first amendment to it to better coincide with FFN's ratings, but I lucked out now in that there was little to edit. I'm glad; this piece is deffo one of my more fun ones. ;]


End file.
